Sleeplessness
by Abiix33
Summary: Onze ans que j'aime cette série. Onze ans que j'aime ces deux gars. Fallait bien que j'en fasse quelque chose :) Cette nuit, comme toutes les autres, Martin dort mal, et ce n'est même pas à cause de son travail...


Alors lui ça fait bien longtemps qu'il traîne dans mes vieilles clés USB, j'ai décidé de le publier pour le récompenser de son ancienneté :)

* * *

Comme d'habitude je restais immobile face à_ Lui_. Silencieux, impuissant. Tout con.

-Tu m'aimes ? S'écria-t-il. Le ton de sa voix me glaça, ce n'était pas une question, c'était un reproche, pire encore, c'était de l'ironie. La question résonnait comme un éclat de rire moqueur qui liquéfia mes os.

Je remarquai alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à rire, derrière lui ce tenait mon père et Elena. Ils se tenaient la main et de l'autre ils me montraient du doigt, en riant. Et encore derrière eux je vis avec horreur des centaines de personnes qui s'avançaient vers moi en me pointant du doigt. Il cessa alors de rire et se retourna pour se positionner prés d'Elena qui continuait de me montrer du doigt. Il l'embrassa sur la joue tandis qu'elle me regardait droit dans les yeux. Je sentais mes entrailles me brûler. La voix de mon père retentit alors dans ma tête comme si il venait de me hurler à l'oreille._ « Les gens comme toi on devrait tous les tuer. »_

Et la sonnerie de mon téléphone me réveilla en sursaut. Et ce n'est qu'en sentant un truc salé sur ma langue que je sentis que je pleurais. J'attrapai mon portable sur la table de nuit et décrochai, espérant que qui que soit il m'ôterait ce rêve stupide de la tête. Raté. Danny.

-Martin ? Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. Est-ce possible qu'il puisse avoir une aussi belle voix ?

Je tentai de me reprendre, désireux de ne pas lui montrer que j'étais de ceux qui chiale pendant la nuit.

-Oui …

Espérons que mes accents hystériques, soient passés inaperçue.

-Martin ça va ? On dirait que…

Et merde. Je l'interrompis avant qu'il me demande si c'était une habitude chez moi de mouiller mes draps.

-Ça va très bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Fous toi de moi. Et bien je t'appelais juste pour te rappeler que demain Samantha nous invite tous à sa crémaillère. Jack va certainement m'en tenir pour responsable si tu ne viens pas. Donc je t'en tiendrais toi pour responsable si je me prend une rouste par un Jack sur les nerfs ou une de sa femme en cloque tu vois ?

-Danny… Je te remercie, même si je n'avais absolument pas oublié vue que Samantha c'est littéralement effondrée sur moi tout à l'heure parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas de serviette en papier assortis au verre en plastique pour sa petite sauterie, mais Danny… il est 3h du matin.

-Oh merde ! J'avais pas vu l'heure, je suis toujours au bureau, merde, merde, merde. Elena va me tuer.

Le sentiment brûlant et inconfortable de la jalousie étreint alors mes veines. Voilà 3mois qu'il sortait avec Elena, et je sentais toujours cette même boule de tristesse serrée ma gorge dés que je les voyais ensemble, cette boule qui refusait de se diluer dans mes larmes, où de disparaître avec la quantité d'alcool que j'ingurgitais chaque soirs depuis quelques temps.

-Danny, je suis vraiment désolé qu'Elena soit sur le point de mettre fin à ta vie mais tu vois là je suis très fatigué alors, s'il te plait raccroche et va retrouver ta …copine.

J'avais eu énormément de mal à formuler le dernier mot, ce qu'il remarqua bien évidement.

-T'es sur que ça va Martin t'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette ?

Et merde.

-Ouais… nan t'inquiètes pas c'est un juste un genre de cauchemar très récurant ces derniers temps… et particulièrement réaliste.

Mon ton amer ne lui échappa pas.

-Tu veux en parler ? Ça te touche de prés ce rêve ?

-Oui plutôt, c'est un peu compliqué…

-Je crois que j'arriverais à suivre, c'est à cause de ton père ?

-Oui, mais pas seulement…

Si tu savais Danny.

-Vas-y explique moi. Sa voix de velours me réchauffait le cœur, gommant la blessure que ce foutu cauchemar avait réussis à encore faire saigner.

-C'est à cause d'une discussion qu'on à eu… sur un sujet très personnel et… même si je m'attendais à sa réaction, il a dit des choses qui m'ont pas vraiment fait du bien.

-Comment ça ? C'est pas trop clair là, sur quoi portait la discussion ?

Il semblait presque inquiet. Mon cœur gonfla dans ma poitrine. Danny…

-En faite… On va dire qu'il y a quelque chose chez moi qui ne lui plait pas du tout … Enfin bon Danny il est 3h du matin, je crois que … Elena (pourquoi ça faisait si mal de dire son nom ?) t'attend et moi j'adorerais sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-T'as de la chance que je sois vraiment en retard. Mais sache que tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça Martin !

-C'est ça, barres-toi maintenant.

-Espèce d'ingrat ! Moi qui fais tout pour t'aider ! Bon en tout cas Martin, si t'as besoin de parler, je suis là.

Wouah la discussion sympa._ Dis moi mon cher Danny, sais-tu que mon père m'a totalement rejeté le jour où je lui ai annoncé mon homosexualité ? Oh et puis j'oubliais j'éprouve une très forte attirance… nan, en faite je suis absolument dingue de toi ! Avoue tu t'y attendais pas ?_

-Merci Danny, bon rentre maintenant, la colère de … Elena (bordel) doit enfler à mesure que les minutes passent et je tiens un peu à ta vie quand même.

-Fous-toi de moi ! Bonne nuit.

Il raccrocha.

Je me rallongeai dans mon lit. Heureux que ce coup de fil miraculeux est un peu fait s'éloigner mon rêve.

Je tentai de faire le vide dans ma tête, prés à retomber dans les bras de Morphée en espérant qu'un certain collègue latino et sexy ne vienne plus hanté mon sommeil de cette nuit.

_-Martin… Soupira Danny contre ma bouche._

_Sa voix suffit à me faire perdre les pédales, j'oubliais toute mesure et me jetai sur ses lèvres, mes mains continuaient de le déshabiller, découvrant centimètre par centimètre sa peau mate et délicieusement chaude. Chaque morceau de son corps que je découvrais augmentait l'incendie qui ravageait mon ventre, j'avais faim, j'avais soif de lui._

_Ses mains descendaient le long de mon dos, puis vinrent se poser sur mes fesses, puis il se retourna et pris le dessus. Alors que sa bouche couvrait mon torse de baisers qui laissait ma poitrine en feu il pris mon sexe entre ses mains et commença à le caresser doucement…_

Cette fois ce fut les coups à la porte qui me réveillèrent. Je hurlais dans mes coussins. Ce genre de rêve me faisait toujours bien plus de mal que de bien. Et en plus avec tout ça j'avais mouillé mes draps d'une toute autre façon que toute à l'heure…

Super.

J'enfilai un caleçon et un t-shirt et je me dirigeais vers la porte avec l'humeur la plus massacrante de l'histoire de l'univers. J'ouvris la porte sans même regarder qui c'était, de toute façon j'allais le virer à coup de pied dans le cul, que ce soit Jack, ma mère où la voisine de pallier.

C'était Danny. Et pas n'importe quel Danny. Un Danny trempé jusqu'au os par la pluie, et un Danny que la pluie rendait si sexy que j'en eu le souffle coupé. Les mèches noires trempées qui retombaient sur ses grands yeux chocolat, et la façon qu'avait son costume de lui coller au torse, tout transparent par la pluie, firent se rappeler à moi des images de mon rêve. Ce qui était très certainement la pire chose qui pouvait bien m'arriver.

-Je peux entrer ? Demanda t-il en pénétra dans la pièce pour aller se jeter sur mon canapé.

-Vas-y fais comme chez toi ! Répondis-je sarcastique. Danny il est 4h du matin là, t'as décidé de me réveiller à chaque heure passée ou tu te fous ouvertement de ma gueule ?

-Mais pas du tout Martin, répondit-il en me jetant son délicieux petit sourire en coin qui me fit frissonner, j'étais chez Elena quand celle-ci à décidée de me foutre à la porte parce que je lui avait foutu un lapin, ce qui est très largement exagéré si tu veux mon avis, et alors je me suis dis que ton appartement étant nettement plus proche de chez Elena que le mien,et que j'allais donc te rendre une petite visite de courtoisie afin de terminer la discussion que nous avons eu il y a une heure.

-A 4h du matin ? Demandai-je septique.

-Exactement, répondit Danny.

-Dis plutôt que t'as oublié tes clés et que vue que tu t'es retrouvé à la rue tu es venu squatter chez le seul type assez con pour ouvrir à quelqu'un à 4h du matin.

-Exactement, répéta Danny, tu me pardonnes ?

-Je te préviens tu me laisses dormir ou je te fous dehors.

Il poussa un cri de joie.

-Et tu crèches sur le canapé.

-Tu es un ange Martin, tu savais ça. Tu es un véritable ange. Je te serais redevable à vie.

Il se leva pour venir me serrer dans ses bras. Un contact qui vint attiser le feu qui régnait dans mon bas-ventre. Sentir son corps mat si prés du mien me rendait presque fou. Je me détachais de lui.

-C'est ça, à demain.

Mais il continua de m'observer.

-Tu sais je le pensais quand j'ai dis que je voulais finir notre conversation, sur ton rêve et ton père et tout, Ça m'a inquiété.

Ouais nan là franchement je me sentais pas du tout d'attaque à discuter homosexualité avec l'objet de mes fantasmes tout mouillé et un début d'érections très certainement du au fait que ledit objet de mes fantasmes, était tout mouillé.

-Écoutes Danny, je suis fatigué, il est 4heures du mat, demain on bosse et j'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment, pas envie de parler de ça, d'accords ?

J'évitais son regard que je savais, non seulement sexy, mais surtout inquisiteur.

Il continua de m'observer pendant une longue minute, il savait que je mentais, il savait que j'étais mal à l'aise (ils embauchent pas n'importe qui au FBI), mais il ne dit rien, puis il soupira.

-Ok, comme tu veux, Je fermes ma gueule, je pionce et surtout je te réveille pas, mais juste, est-ce que je peux prendre une douche, je suis trempé et frigorifié ?

Je relevais la tête prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder sa chemise collée à son torse (ce qui n'aurait à coup sûr pas calmé mon désir), mais mes efforts furent réduit à néant lorsque je vis son petit sourire malicieux, et ses yeux brillants, il me faisait sa tête de chien battus pour que je le laisse aller prendre une douche, oh putain c'est moi qui allait être trempé si il continuait ainsi. Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'avais envie de l'embrasser.

-Ouais bien sur vas-y, murmurai-je, faute de mieux.

Il me sourit, reconnaissant et, comme toujours, sexy. Passa devant moi, sa main frôlant la mienne et disparu dans le couloir.

-Bouges pas je connais le chemin, me cria-t-il, retourne dormir, fais comme si j'étais pas là, je serai plus discret qu'un murmure, tu me connais !

Je souris. Je retournai dans mon lit, j'étais dans un autre monde, Danny avait le don de m'envouter, je touchais plus terre rien qu'à l'idée qu'il était si prés de moi, chez moi, avec moi. Oh Danny...

C'est là que j'entendis l'eau couler, et je me rendis compte que Dany Taylor, Mon Danny était sous Ma douche en ce moment, Danny Taylor était nu dans Ma salle de bain. Oh putain là j'étais tout dur. J'entendis la porte vitrée de la douche s'ouvrir et l'image d'un Danny nu, caramel, et trempé sous le jet d'eau me fit voir des étoiles. Inconsciemment je descendis ma main vers mon entrejambe en imaginant l'eau brûlante tombée sur lui, sur le visage de Danny, sur la poitrine de Danny, sur le dos de Danny, sur les fesses de Danny. Mon sexe me faisait presque mal. Je l'empoignai à travers mon caleçon, et commençai à descendre et à remonter sur lui, oh putain Danny...

Je m'imaginai le rejoignant, j'imaginai que c'étaient ses mains qui me caressaient. Je passais ma mains sous mon caleçon, et je pris mon sexe dans ma main, je ne réfléchissais pas à ce que je faisais, je m'imaginai contre Danny, coincé entre son corps et la vitre, sa bouche sur la mienne, son torse contre le mien, puis je l'imaginai descendre le long de mon corps, prendre mon sexe dans sa bouche, et me sucer jusqu'à la hampe. Oh putain j'allais jouir. Pour me calmer je quittais mon sexe et pris dans mes mains mes testicules, caressant la peau de mes bourses, imaginant la bouche Danny glisser vers elle et sucer mes testicules aussi. J'étais si proche. De ma main libre je commençai à me caresser l'anus, passant mon doigt sur l'anneau de chair, en imaginant que c'était le sexe de Danny, puis je rentrais directement deux doigts en le sentant Lui en moi, je voulais hurler tellement c'était bon, je grognais dans mes oreillers. Puis je retira mon doigts et empoignai mon sexe plus fortement encore, m'imaginant à mon tour pénétrer Danny, sentir son anus serré autour de mon gland, je me voyais le pilonner violemment et je le sentais se tendre, crier, aimer. Je jouis en plusieurs jets brulants dans mon lit, criant son nom.

Je me sentais revenir doucement, allongé pantelant, essoufflé et en sueur, encore perdu dans les limbes chaudes et noires de l'orgasme quand j'entendis un bruit doux près de la porte.

Putain._ Danny_.

Je restais pétrifié. A poil dans mon lit, avec les draps qui me recouvrait à peine, les mains recouvertes de mon propre sperme. Putain. J'avais l'air d'un malade.

Il venait de m'entendre. Il venait de m'entendre hurler son nom. Son putain de nom. Il venait de me voir me branler en criant son putain de nom. Mais comment j'avais pu laisser cela arriver. Bordel mais il était là ! Dans mon appartement et moi je trouvais rien de mieux que me masturber en hurlant. Bordel mais quel con...

J'avais envie de pleurer. De hurler, de vomir. De remonter le temps, d'effacer tout ça.

Et j'avais peur. Tout en moi tremblait de peur. Danny. J'avais tout perdu. Il allait partir. Il allait fuir très loin de moi, avec ce regard dégouté qui me hante dans mes cauchemars et qui s'affichera bientôt dans ses prunelles si chaudes d'habitudes. J'avais tout gâché, tout. Il allait comprendre, ce n'étais pas possible autrement, il venait de me surprendre la queue entre les mains à gémir son prénom. Il allait partir. J'avais tout gâché, tout perdue...

Mon coeur cognat dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais plus respirer.

Et il ne bougeait pas. Il restait figé devant la porte, trempé, choqué, muet. La serviette qu'il avait négligemment enroulée autour de ses hanches semblait me narguer. Alors c'était ainsi que ça allait se passer ? C'était comme ça ? Là, maintenant ?

Moi allongé dans mon lit, nu, honteux et répugnant, et lui, debout, torse nu, avec ces putain de gouttes d'eau claires qui coulent sur sa poitrine, avec sa putain de peau mise à nu, avec son putain de corps que j'avais tant désiré, offert, à découvert, lui tellement beau que mon désir me faisait crever. C'était comme ça que ça allait se passer ? C'était maintenant qu'il allait se détourner de moi ? C'était sur cette image de lui - nu, trempé, une image rêvée, parfaite - qu'allait enfin se greffer ce regard dégouté. Ce regard mortel. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas ça, pas comme ça. C'est trop. Je n'allais pas y survivre.

Il était tellement beau, fort, désirable en cet instant, je l'avais tant rêvé ainsi. S'il me rejetait maintenant, comme ça, ça allait me tuer.

A un autre endroit, un autre moment, nous deux habillés, après que je lui ai vraiment parlé d'accords, mais pas ici, pas ainsi, pas avec lui choqué après m'avoir vu jouir dans mes draps.

Je ne pouvais pas voir ce regard dégouté sur son visage en cet instant, je n'étais pas de taille à le supporter.

Mais rien ne venait. Danny ne bougeait toujours pas, il ne se détournait pas, son visage ne se tordait pas en une grimace dégouté. Non, il restait là. Juste il regardait. Il ne faisait que me regarder. Et son regard ... son regard était étrange, brillant, comme fiévreux. Il avait l'air abasourdis, hébété. Fasciné.

Tout à coup il avança d'un pas. Je sursautais et inspirais d'un coup. C'est là que je me rendit compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer.

J'attendais qu'il parle. Il sembla s'y décider arrivé à mi-chemin.

-Je t'ai entendu crier, murmura-t-il, ça m'a fait peur ...

Il s'avança doucement, le regard toujours brillant, il ne semblait pas vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Sa démarche hésitante faisait se relâcher un peu la serviette nouée autour de ses reins. J'étais en feu. Encore haletant de ma jouissance et glacé par la peur. J'étais pétrifié. Suspendu à sa démarche envoutante, mon sang battait la mesure de ses pas, du ballotement des pans de cette foutue serviette sur ses cuisses. J'étais incapable de réfléchir.

_Danny... Danny... Qu'est-ce que tu fais... Pourquoi tu ne fuis pas... Arrêtes d'avancer Danny... Cours Danny, cours.._


End file.
